


Best Laid Plans

by wintersoldier1989



Category: Actor RPF, Evanstan - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Cute Kids, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersoldier1989/pseuds/wintersoldier1989
Summary: Chris has plans to treat Sebastian to an afternoon delight during nap time. Too bad things don’t always go as planned.
Relationships: Chris Evans & Sebastian Stan, Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 92





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this little dose of domestic daddy Evanstan. It’s one of my favourite things to write and it’s been a good escape from all the craziness going on right now. Hopefully it can help some of you too!

It’s barely morning and Sebastian’s sitting on the couch while his daughter sits next to him, and entertains herself by flopping Dodger’s ear from side to side. Though there’s already been a bath and a change of clothes from all the mashed banana she’d be able to smear all over herself during breakfast. 

Libby’s got a fistful of fur in her little hand and Seb lets out a chuckle at the way Dodger’s nose nudges at her, happily playing along at the baby’s exploration. 

“Careful, don’t poke him in the eye,” he warns Libby, gently guiding her finger away from the dog’s face. The baby giggles and then swiftly buries her face in the dog’s fur.

“Somebody’s up early,” Chris remarks, catching his daughter’s laughter from around the corner.

“Somebody and her _papa,”_ Sebastian corrects, noting how his husband's voice is still raspy at the early hour.

“Looks like the roles have reversed, eh Bubba?” Chris says to Dodger, finding it humorous that his daughter is lounging on Dodger, like the dog often does to other people.

“Good morning, sweetie.” Chris cooes, leaning down to pick Libby off the dog and swings her up into his arms, close enough for a kiss. “Daddy missed you.”

Libby’s chubby hands are on each side of Chris’ face, tugging on his beard so she can get her mouth on his nose. “She missed you too,” Sebastian tells his husband as Chris shifts the baby to his lap and takes a seat next to him. Chris tosses an arm around Sebastian and pulls him in for a kiss too. “We both did.”

“Mmm, baby drool. Such a great moisturizer,” Sebastian chuckles, rubbing away the wetness on his face with his sleeve. “It’s been a fun couple of nights with that new tooth coming in. Lots and lots of drool.”

Chris notes the exhaustion in Seb’s eyes. He’d been keeping in touch while away, but he hates that he hasn’t been home to help out with what he knows were a couple of long, sleepless nights. 

“Were you giving your Papa a rough time, Princess?” Chris asks, lifting his daughter in the air overhead. Her bright blue eyes and giggles light him up inside. A wayward string of drool lands in his eye.

Sebastian’s amused laugh at Chris’ misfortune quickly turns into a yawn.

The baby starts to fuss and Chris settles her in the crook of his arm and sticks a finger in her mouth to gnaw on.

“Look at that, quiets just like her papa,” Chris muses with a smirk. 

“As if you’re complaining, Evans.” Sebastian replies with a glint of defense in his tired eyes.

“Never,” Chris answers earnestly. “Listen, how about you go back to bed, and I’ll come wake you up when she’s down for her nap.”

“Yeah?” Sebastian asks, tired enough that the offer sounds too good to refuse.

Chris leans in to give him a kiss. “Of course, it’s the least I can do. Plus I think she’d like to take Bubba here for a walk, whaddya think Libby?” He asks, giving her a tickle.

Dodger’s head lifts in interest and his tail begins to wag; the baby lets out an accompanying squeal of delight.

“Alright, you three have fun.” Sebastian tells Chris, the pull to crawl back into bed becoming very strong. He steals another kiss, just because he’s gone without for two days and he’s feeling a little hard up. Chris gives his husband’s ass a little love tap as he gets up off the couch, a little preview of his nap time plans.

“Sweet dreams, Sweetheart.” 

***

With an arm slung across Seb’s chest, Chris snuggles in as close as he can. He kisses softly along the back of Sebastian’s neck which rewards him with the cutest little whimpers from his sleeping husband.

Chris tempts his luck, tentatively nipping at the skin with his teeth, the scruff of his beard already causing Seb’s skin to redden at the contact. 

“Wake up, Sleeping Beauty,” he whispers in Seb’s ear. “Our princess and her steed are fast asleep and I have plans for you.”

“Are these naked plans?” Sebastian mutters, his eyes still closed. “Because if they’re not, I’ll take a rain check.”

Chris clad only in his boxers, chuckles at his husband’s lack of subtlety. “It’s definitely a clothing-optional affair, yes.”

Apparently appeased with the terms, Sebastian rolls over to face Chris.

“Two days is a long time,” he sighs, scooting in so close his face is buried in Chris’ chest.

“Don’t I know it,” Chris sympathizes, combing his fingers through Seb’s bedhead. “I missed you guys like crazy. Looks like you held down the fort, though.”

“Let’s just say your mom got more than a few panicked texts and thankfully, she talked me off the ledge,” Sebastian recounts, giving away just how uneasy he’d been without Chris at his side.

Chris’ features scrunch up in confusion. “Weird, she didn’t mention anything.”

“I made her promise she wouldn’t,” Sebastian confesses. “Didn’t want you worrying about us when you had work to do.”

“Jesus Christ, Sweetheart,” Chris says. “You, Libby and Dodger will always come before everything else. That’s never even a question.”

“I know,” Sebastian says. “I guess part of me wanted to prove that I could handle it on my own, too. But this teething business is no joke.”

“Definitely not,” Chris agrees. “But like I said she’s asleep. So...”

“So... you want to get into my pants?” Sebastian asks with a laugh, his eyes drifting closed in the all consuming comfort of Chris’ tight hold.

“Maybe,” Chris says pretending to be coy. “I mean it’s been _two days.”_

“Such a spoiled husband you’ve turned into,” Sebastian teases. “We used to go for months with nothing but dirty texts and FaceTime.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” Chris groans burying his face in Seb’s wild hair. “I swear a light breeze made me hard in those days.”

Sebastian reaches down between them, cupping Chris through his underwear. “Looks like you didn’t even need a breeze today, babe.”

Chris rocks his hips forward, his dick more than happy to find itself enveloped in the haven of Sebastian’s hand. He lets out a satisfied moan when Sebastian begins to gently stroke him.

“I’m supposed to be feeling _you_ up,” Chris contests weakly, his eyes drifting closed as he starts to give into the pleasure. “You were the one working hard while I was gone.”

Sebastian nudges Chris’ shoulder so that he’s positioned flat on his back, all of his glorious muscles and tattoos on full display for Sebastian’s wandering eyes. 

“Shhh,” Sebastian whispers, pressing his finger to Chris’ lips. “Let me welcome my husband home, will ya?”

Chris feigns zipping his mouth closed, happy to let Sebastian have his way with him. He has absolutely no complaints when his husband straddles his hips and begins to rut teasingly against him. Chris feels himself stiffen even more in his boxers as their cocks rub together through the fabric of their bottoms. 

With his husband’s tight grip on his hips, Seb’s instinctive grinds become more and more purposeful. But before things move too quickly, Sebastian breathily voices his request. “I wanna suck your cock, babe.” 

The hungry, lust-filled look in Seb’s eyes tells Chris he could easily take over and fuck Sebastian into next week without a single objection. Chris shoves a hand in Seb’s sweats to find his erection already leaking and the temptation of his husband’s swollen cock is too much to resist. Chris slickens Seb’s length with his precome enough to tease before he complies, “Whatever you want, babe. I’m all yours.”

With impressive speed, Sebastian rids Chris of his boxers and is up on his knees; Chris’ cock in hand. As much as it’s an act of appreciation, Chris has to admit that there are few sexual acts that top Sebastian’s mouth on his dick. His husband’s extraordinarily long and _very_ talented tongue is like nothing he’s ever felt; so it really isn’t much of a hardship to give Sebastian what he wants. 

Sebastian starts out slow, using his fist to work Chris over until he’s fully hard. Chris’ eyes grow heavy at the steady pumps, his imagination taking over already making him feel the thrill of Seb’s mouth on him. So when his favourite wicked tongue finally plays with his drooling cockhead, Chris is past the point of being hot and bothered.

“How are you so good at this?” Chris grunts as if he doesn’t already know the answer while his husband is busy taking him so deep, his cock hits the back of Seb’s throat. _“Fuck.”_

Sebastian moans around his husband’s perfect dick and the vibration has Chris biting his lip in restraint. But Seb doesn’t let up, he’s too hungry for it. He wants to push Chris over the edge and drink up every drop of him. He’s bobbing up and down quickly now, reaching to fondle Chris’ balls to push him over the edge.

“Sebastian,” Chris warns, his words sound strong but Sebastian can tell he’s close by the way Chris’ pale skin is flushing red hot and his breath is perfectly heavy.

“Practice,” Sebastian says, popping off of Chris’ pulsating dick to answer his husband’s earlier question. He swallows thickly, Chris’ dick having more than roughened up his throat. 

“Huh?” Chris mutters, his brain trying hard to focus on the abrupt change of topic.

Sebastian glances at the baby monitor, praying it stays quiet. “You know what they say, practice makes progress.”

“Fuck progress, you mouth is perfect.” Chris states with conviction. 

A beautiful flush tinges Sebastian’s cheeks at the praise. Now more than ever, he wants to make Chris feel good. Feel as good as he always makes Sebastian feel with his words, with his body and with his love. He knows that their time is limited; teething having wreaked havoc on Libby’s dependable sleep schedule; and Sebastian refuses to let himself or Chris leave the bed before at least one of them has had an orgasm.

Sebastian slides two fingers in his mouth, getting them nice and wet. He makes a little show out of it, noting how Chris’ expression grows even more needy, if it weren’t already evidenced by the way his angry cock pulses in Seb’s hand.

He resumes his position, but this time his mouth and hand work in tandem. Sebastian gives rough sucks and long licks of his tongue all along Chris’ length all while a finger begins to gently press against his ass.

Chris swings an arm over his face, muffling the low groan of delight; wondering how he ever got so lucky. 

It’s almost too much, having his cock surrounded by blinding wet heat and his ass feeling full with the finger Sebastian has slowly buried inside of him. It’s not long before he’s begging Sebastian for mercy.

“Baby.. _baby_ ,” Chris cries out, his grip tight and no longer guiding Sebastian’s pace; but to make sure under any circumstances he doesn’t stop. Chris’ body has broken out in a full sweat from trying desperately to hold back and it takes just one more hard suck and a brush of his prostate before his muscles tense so tight that his body feels like a volcano ready to erupt.

Sebastian loves when Chris calls him that. When he’s so far gone that the innocent term of endearment sounds so possessive and dirty as it falls from Chris’ lips. So much that it makes his own cock leak against his stomach. Though there are no more words after that, just grunts and cries of relief as Sebastian’s mouth unwittingly floods with his husband’s abundant release. He swallows as much as he can, using the back of his hand to wipe away any mess and pushes his unruly hair out of his face when Chris’ cock is finally spent.

Sebastian looks wrecked, his chin streaked with come and his bedhead even more wild from Chris’ tight grip. And Chris swears he feels his dick give a twitch of interest, though right now he can barely remember his own name.

“You’re fucking perfect,” he says instead. “I mean it.”

Chris props himself up on his forearm, his other hand reaching for Sebastian. Pulling him close, he brings their mouths together in a kiss, one that’s the perfect blend of gently loving yet passionately possessive. Their unique tastes blending together on the tips of their tongues.

While his cock is ready for more, Sebastian lets himself enjoy the intimacy. The simple act of kissing always reconnects them and the way Chris tenderly holds the nape of his neck, makes Sebastian feel so incredibly loved. After more than a decade together; learning the ins and outs of each other’s bodies and how to drive one another absolutely wild, he really doesn’t mind the quiet moments.

Chris sighs. “As much as I’d love to spend forever kissing you, I don’t think our little princess is going to sleep much longer.” He mumbles against his husband’s mouth. 

Sebastian trembles into Chris’ touch, his own instinct to submit prevailing as soon as Chris wraps a fist around him. His soft, pleading whimper filling the negligible space between their bodies.

Moans of pleasure fill the room as Chris soon quickens his pace. Though his grip tightens too tight when out of nowhere the shrill sound of the doorbell rings through the house. 

A cry of painful pleasure dies on Seb’s lips and they both freeze, gazes shooting towards the baby monitor though neither of them dares to breathe, just in case.

When they don’t detect any movement on the screen, Sebastian sags against his husband in relief. “Fuck, that was close.”

Another shriek of the doorbell quickly triggers a chain reaction that unleashes a frenzy of Dodger’s enthusiastic barks and unfortunately for them, accompanying harmony of loud baby cries.

“Nevermind,” Seb recants, his body collapsing against the mattress in defeat. 

Chris sighs, scrubbing his hands over his face; feeling bad that this little afternoon delight didn’t exactly end the way he’d hoped. 

Sebastian’s ringtone joins the orchestra of chaos from its home on the bedside table.

“It’s Scott,” he says, turning to show Chris his phone. A candid photo from Seb’s surprise birthday party of his brother-in-law wearing a party hat, margarita in his hand fills the screen.

Chris leans in close to press a fierce and possessive kiss to his husband’s lips. “Tell Libby I love her,” he says. “And tell my mom that I’m sorry.”

“Uh ok.” Sebastian says, fighting the fog of arousal from Chris’ kiss that is quickly silencing the cacophony filling the house. Regaining his senses, he rolls out of bed to go check on their daughter but it’s not until he’s fumbling with his sweats that he blinks a couple times, finally able to process Chris’ request.

“Why?” He calls out as he tries to keep up with Chris who is basically dashing down the hall towards the stairs clad only in his underwear.

“Because I’m about to go _murder_ my brother.”


End file.
